


secrets in the castle

by Claireiseva



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 01:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30081513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claireiseva/pseuds/Claireiseva
Summary: baekhyun saved him from dying on the streets, chanyeol vowed to forever be in his debt , baekhyun had the perfect way to let other pay him back, chanyeol has to hand his heart over to the tiny prince.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> old stories from asian fanfics   
> if its a chapter story (10 +chaps) i would usually post multiple chaps into one long page leaving the chapter titles in to show each one as like a breaker of sorts

1whispers  
Baekhyun could care less about the pain the wooden frame of his bed caused him by digging into his ribs as he was leaned over the bed end, he could care less that his knees would be red raw as they rubbed against the fabric on top of his ottoman, he could also care less about the bruises that would be left on hips and ass or the fact the man pummelling into him was his employee all he could care about was that said employee could make him see stars and didn't want him to stop.  
  
Grabbing the bed sheets that were scrunched up into his fists he bit onto them tightly, a deep satisfied groan being burred into the fabric, he had to at least keep himself quiet if anyone saw them he would never get to feel this good again he would never see the younger again. “Baekhyun ah” the younger purred into his ear leaving a trail of kisses on the back of his neck “together” Baekhyun panted as he shivered feeling one large hand slip underneath him stroking him with as much fervour as the other thrusts, eyes rolling back into his head as he quickly became undone with his hand servant mouthing his name “Chanyeol”.  
  
Panting pushing his long black hair out of his face Chanyeol pulled himself out of the older reaching for the towel he left on the back of the chair a few steps away from the bed looking at himself quickly in the mirror sweat running down from his neck to his chest, he had to admit he was getting healthier working at the palace “Chanyeolie” Baekhyun softly wined bring the younger back to his original plans “sorry my prince” he spoke he voice deep but gentle.  
  
“you don't have to call me that in here … when we are alone” Baekhyun smiled as the other pushed his light brown bangs off his sweaty forehead before he was lifted up, wincing from the pain in his ribs he was placed down into his bed “sorry i’ll go run you your bath” the taller spoke worry evident on his face the older just scoffed nodding “i’m fine it was worth it to have you like that” he hummed relaxing into the soft covers feigning of sleep.  
  
Coming back through from the ensuite Chanyeol smiled at Baekhyun fast asleep, as he fixed his cuffs on his shirt he walked over to the side of the bed taking one of the smaller's hands kissing it softly before putting it round his own neck lifting the smaller bridal style towards the bathroom.  
2morning routine  
Baekhyun woke up with a gasp, startled to find himself back in his bed wearing his bed clothes as the last thing he could remember was being placed into his bath "Chanyeol?" He spoke out to not get an answer as he sat up "what time is it?" he then asked himself as he squinted at the light barely peaking through his drapes.  
  
*Knock knock*  
Chanyeol gently chapped on the large door, after hearing the older call out for him to come in he opened the door and allowed the maids to enter as they pushed a trolley with the others breakfast on, dismissing the girls the raven haired giant closed the door "good morning your highness " he spoke before locking the door.  
  
"I wish you wouldn't leave my side" Baekhyun sighed poking at his food, Chanyeol smiled as he set out the older's outfit for the day "please eat your highness we have a busy day" the younger tried to divert, during the day the walls of the palace were full of eyes and ears even in locked rooms. Pouting the brunette shoved a strawberry into his mouth.  
  
Finally getting up from his bed Baekhyun strode over to his servant, he wrapped his arms round his waist leaning against the talkers back causing the younger to chuckle "so what do we have to do today that requires your hair so neat a prim?" he asked after a comfortable silence, flicking the black ponytail of Chanyeol's hair. Turning round untangling himself from the shorter Chanyeol cupped his cheek "sir Luhan will be making a visit today" he started leaning down to place a soft peck on the older's forehead before moving away "mainly to collect my brother from me" he added sighing defeatedly, Baekhyun frowned hearing the other "oh yeah I remember my friend took a liking to Sehunie...Luhan is a good kind man he'll take good care of him" he spoke perking up when Chanyeol nodded smiling "it's not, that Sehun has never looked after anyone before I'm more worried about him getting sent back" the giant joked undressing the smaller out of his bed clothes.  
  
“are you more worried that they might end up in relationship like us?” the older mumbled pouting as the taller straightens out his shirt sorting the collar, the younger pausing sighing “maybe more than I should i'm scared he will get hurt that way” he answered letting the older fasten his trousers as he pulled out the chair for the dressing table. “does Sehun know about our … activities?” Baekhyun asked taking his seat letting the younger brush his hair “no I don't think so but...” Chanyeol started as he styled the prince’s hair “but what” Baekhyun asked taking a hold of the others hand while looking at him through the mirror, placing his hands on the others shoulder gently squeezing “there has been some murmurs that I am by your side to much, even when I justify it that you ask me to do errands for you I think they still question it” he answered moving to the drapes pulling them open letting the daylight in as Baekhyun shook his head “if they only knew the secrets I knew” he thought to himself.  
  
Chanyeol watched as a turn of the century black car made its way through the gates in the distance ,turning to his prince he smiled “will you be adorning your eyeliner to annoy your brother today? He asked smiling causing the older to chuckle nodding picking up the black kohl pencil for the other. Gently pulling the brunettes eyebrow to open the eye slightly Chanyeol diligently applied the make up taking care to smudge it to match the first “are you forgetting something Chanyeolie?” Baekhyun asked staring up as the younger's hand cupped his face “you always are impatient” the raven haired male relied leaning down planting as soft kiss on the others rosy lips “better” Baekhyun sighed.

3This car is automatic ... sort of

"No puppy today your highness?" Luhan joked as he stood by his car hair pushed back, hands in his pockets laughing when Baekhyun grind shock before being shoved "of course I do he is just retrieving his brother and going through a strenuous check list before handing him over to the likes of you" the brunette sassed crossing his arms checking out the the so called car . "You like it prince Baekhyun? The roof comes down quite easily just needs a screw driver , hammer and two people to do it then you can enjoy the breeze in your hair" the older spoke hands on his hips grinning as Baekhyun nodded in amazement.  
"You know you can let go right" Sehun sighed going limp trying to get himself out of his brothers bear hug "I know but I don't want to" Chanyeol whined gripping tighter one last time before realising to younger reaching up ruffling the short black hair smiling "HEY STOP THAT!" Sehun shout the pouting trying to smooth his hair back down "look I will be fine you know that and besides sir Luhan is always here so I will be too if it's anything like you and that prince" he added sorting his waistcoat ,wincing in pain as Chanyeol pinched his ear "OKOKOK SORRY" he cried as Chanyeol let go "geez so much for a happy goodbye" he sniffed covering his ear with one hand wiping his eyes with the other. Chanyeol sighed pulling the younger closer to him rubbing his back "luhan's punishments may be far worse than mine Sehunnie" he spoke softly , his voice barely pushing past the lump in his throat "if he hurts you come straight back to me ok?" He added wiping the tears from the younger's pale face before wiping his own "ready?" He asked picking up the suitcase . "Yeah"  
"Your highness ,sir Luhan " Chanyeol spoke to announce their arrival as the pair walked up to the car ,placing the suitcase down he bowed slightly with Sehun following his example "oh my look at how red your eyes are" Luhan gasped lifting Sehun's face up gently by his chin "are you going to miss your brother that much hmm?" He asked smiling when the taller blushed nodding . Chanyeol gritted his teeth and fists , relaxing as Sehun hugged him one last time before taking his small suitcase to put in the car "goodbye Sehunnie come visit us soon with Luhannie here" Baekhyun spoke waving smiling brightly as the blond glared at him from the nickname as the pair got into the black car while Chanyeol cranked the engine moving back as Luhan began to drive off . "Chanyeol" the prince started rubbing the talkers arm , the other looking towards him eyes red and puffy "I think I want a car " he added before letting the younger have a moment by himself by going back inside.  
4Soft hands

  
Baekhyun grinned as his brother glared at him ,the older obviously displeased with his eye make up which the brunette found to be the norm but his brother would be foaming at the teeth if it wasn't for the good vicar Jongdae as the younger's saving grace "vicar how nice to see you I trust my brother has been welcoming as /usual/?" He asked putting emphasis on the last word while patting his oldest siblings shoulder before getting it brushed off "oh yes Minseok is always more than welcoming to keep me company during my visits to your grandmother" the vicar answered with a chuckle his deep voice filling up the hallway. "Speaking of you go ahead in I'll be there shortly I have something to ask of Baekhyun" Minseok spoke trying to divert the man further up the hall waiting until he was inside the elderly woman's room ,turning sharply round he gripped his teeth and his fists "what is wrong with you?" He hissed pushing back his short auburn hair "I've told you time and time again about this it's unseemly" he added going red in the face as the younger rolled his eyes at him "I think you are just mad you obviously want Jongdae but well he is a man of cloth so I can see why you'd be frustrated" Baekhyun scoffed , flinching trying to cover his face when his brother raised his hand, he heard the sharp sound of a slap but he never felt it, looking up from his arms he saw Chanyeol trying to cover him "get out of my way servant" Minseok demanded "no your highness if you are to punish anyone it should be me as I applied the make up myself" the tall raven haired male calmly spoke standing up but continued to hang his head. Baekhyun stood shocked before realising the younger defended him, he was sure if Minseok wasn't already pissed he hated to think what would happen next.  
"No brother stop" the brunette cried as he watched a leather strap being whipped on the back of his Chanyeol's legs "that's enough your highness punishment is nessacery but torture is just cruel" Jongdae spoke entering the older prince's study room causing the small male to become startled "vicar!" He answered catching his breath while Baekhyun helped his friend to sort his trousers , wiping the tears that had fallen silently "any more and you would of made him bleed tell me why was he to be punished?" Jongdae asked a curious almost mischievous smile played on his lips "my brother had disobeyed me by wearing make up" Minseok answered clearing his throats looking embarrassed as the vicar laughed "well apart from being a vanity there is no real problem maybe I should go over some teachings of our lord with you again " the slightly taller spoke taking a step closer to the older , Baekhyun taking this as his cue to take Chanyeol away.  
Chanyeol hissed as cold cloths were placed over the swells on the back of his thighs , he laid flat on his stomach gripping the pillow on Baekhyun bed as the older tried to treat the swelling "you didn't have to do that" the shorter started placing another down "he would of slapped me once and had been done" he added his voice soft and quiet very different from his usual energetic full of life attitude. Chanyeol shifted slightly to look at the older "I want to protect you Baekhyun ,you've protected me ,let me return the gesture." He answered reaching for the others hand squeezing it gently "I already asked a maid to bring the doctor here " the older mumbled running his thumb and fingers over the large hand in his smiling to himself "what is it your highness?" Chanyeol asked as he watched the older , his small gentle touches making his heart pound against his chest and his face blush which he could later blame on the pain. Baekhyun sighed deeply the smile shining on his face but his red eyes and tears threatening to fall betrayed it "I was just thinking how soft your hands have gotten since I took you here" he answered in a mixture of sobs and laughing, shifting again to reach the older's small face to wipe the tears away "thank you" he spoke.  
"Hello your highness can I come in you called for a doctor" a calm voice spoke as the door opened a slim man in a white coat carrying a big brown leather doctors case stepped in with eyes as if he had just woken up "I'm Doctor Yixing how can I help?" he asked.  
5Doctors orders and free bread(flashbacks)  
  
"Well Chanyeol the swelling should be down enough for you to sit somewhat comfortably in an hour or so but I would refrain from putting to much pressure on them till they have fully healed" Yixing spoke starting to pack his equipment as Baekhyun watched him , the prince confused as the doctor's strong confident of words didn't match his calm voice and apperence even when the dusky blond smiled at him showing his dimples. "Once you can move you'll be able to retire to your room I'm sure his highness would like his bed back" the doctor added fastening his bag "oh no Yixing it's fine he'll be staying here" Baekhyun spoke up from his seat at his dressing table , Yixing raising his brows much to the others surprise that he had other emotions other than extremely relaxed "I just want to make sure he is fine we're more like friends rather than servant and prince" he quickly explained "I see" Yixing answered nodding heading towards the door clearing his throat "thank you for coming quickly Doctor " the brunette spoke standing "it was no problem I was already on my way to attend to the crown prince but he was understanding of the situation " the other spoke before gently closing the door behind him.  
Baekhyun turned round looking bemused "he must be using the medicinal herbs" the giant in the bed mumbled smiling causing the older to burst out laughing.  
Baekhyun looked up from the little work he was in charge of into his mirror ,smiling to himself as he watched his servant sleep soundly clutching his pillow not looking any less adorable than the day he first met him albeit deffinetly more clean.  
~~~~~~  
Baekhyun pulled his coat sleeves overs his hands ,scrunching the fabric in his fingers trying to keep the cold air out as much as he could even with the giantgantic scarf round his neck wasn't doing much to protect him from the harsh cold as he followed his brothers into the town followed closely by guards ready to protect them and a few servant pushing along wheelbrarrows full of bread flour rice and grains. "I can understand you doing this junmyeon but why me" he whined "because the need to show that we care and that we will be there for them" the middle prince explained to the youngest patting his shoulder "or else the family will be usurped and chucked out of our lovely palace by an angry mob of townspeople" Minseok yawned ,Junmyeon gasping before telling the older off, his usually friendly butter wouldn't melt face changed to one of murderous intent "uhh I mean I uh will go help the vicar" Minseok stuttered running off "uhh Junmyeon let's go set up" Baekhyun squeaked scared that he would be the crown prince's next target ,feeling relived when the dark haired older sighed nodding plastering a small on his face "you're right hyunie we must stay positive and help" Junmyeon spoke up walking off ahead to find a good place to set up "uhhh yeah" the younger spoke to himself slowly following.  
"Is ...is the bread free?" A soft but deep voice spoke catching the young prince's attention , looking up he gasped as the very thin person staring back him his skin dark from dirt his black tangled mess of hair shadowed his face ,Baekhyun was sure if it was brushed out it would go to his hips but what had caught his attention was the lack of any sort of clothing the person in front of him stood there in nothing but barely held together trousers that had ripped so much they went above his knees . The brunette couldn't find it in himself to say anything as he picked up the bread and handed it over "thank you" the taller spoke up his dark eyes connecting with the others before turning away clutching the food close to his chest.   
"He doesn't even have shoes" Baekhyun mumbled to himself "yes that's why doing things like this is important hyunie wait Baekhyun ? BAEKHYUN!" Junmyeon shouted after his brother who ran off in the boy's direction "god damnit" Junmyeon hissed to himself realising he had been abandoned.  
The young prince watched from a corner of a carriage as his target slipped into an ally way between to buildings , taking a deep breath he straightened out his clothes "it's just an ally it's the middle of the day no one is going to jump out and kill me ...right" he thought to himself , jumping out of his skin as the horse neighed loudly at the sound of his owner coming back. Composing himself again he made his way to the entrance the smell was so fowl from discarded food and drink the brunette gagged hiding behind his scarf "hello" he called out taking a few steps in stopping when he heard shuffiling and whispers "please don't hide" he added slowly walked further in gasping at the two pairs of terrified eyes stared at him the first belonging to the the mysterious boy the others belonging to an even younger boy clinging onto the bread wrapped in the older's arms "you gave us the bread we thought you were the pubs owner? Why are you here?"the tallest spoke Baekhyun staring at the pair "I want to ask you the same thing " the brunette replied.  
~~~~~~~~  
"To think I even stepped foot in that smelly alleyway just for you" the prince scoffed to himself continuing with his work.  
6Place in the palace  
Chanyeol opened his eyes feeling as if he was being stared at smiling as Baekhyun lay beside him fast asleep, taking in the older's features before feeling that unpleasant feeling yet again as a shadow covered the prince's face, turning slowly on his side hissing at the pain from his thighs which soon faded as he made eye contact with the crown prince "your highness I.." he started but the others raised hand stopped him "I know already I just had to see for myself" Junmyeon explained sighing deeply as he looked at his brother.   
Getting off from his place slowly the raven haired servant stood silently with his head bowed waiting for the older to say something , he knew that he shouldn't of let Baekhyun look after him it wasn't his place but he could never say no to the brunette "I don't want to punish you Chanyeol" Junmyeon spoke up making the younger look up in shock "I believe you suffered enough already ...Minseok he , he has been questioning his faith as of late especially since the vicar arrived for grandmother many months ago" he added taking his eyes off his brother giving Chanyeol a knowing look which startled the younger.   
Junmyeon took a few steps towards the taller looking him up and down as if taking mental notes "follow me" he ordered making his way to the door, Chanyeol nodded and quickly obeyed clenching his fists and teeth every now and then as his injury stung. Entering the crown prince's room was a first for the younger he noticed how it was more spacious and altogether organised and neat , even the bed linen was tight flat to the mattress as if it had never been used very unlike Baekhyun's casual style . The older taking a seat at his desk sighed again catching the others attention to him , leaning hands locked over the wood his face darkened "you have to leave the palace" he spoke calmly never breaking eye contact with the obviously wide eyed shocked younger ,clearing his throat he sat back again "Baekhyun's place in the family is already fragile he may have the same father as Minseok and myself but he is the son of a mistress" he started as Chanyeol nodded as he listened "he has to work harder to make his stand with father and will be expected to be married to a *woman* just the *same* as me just as Minseok *will*" he continued putting emphasis on some of his words , standing up the shorter pushed back his own black locks as his face softened "of course I will tell him that you will go I have already started making arrangements with a fri.." "I can't leave" Chanyeol interrupted the older much to both their surprise, taking a deep breath "I owe him my life please...I..I... I promise I will do my utmost to make him a vital part of the roy..." he started begging flinching when the older slammed his fist against his desk "YOU WILL LEAVE THE PALACE YOU WILL BE SENT TO THE MILITARY AND THAT IS FINAL DO YOU UNDERSTAND!?" Junmyeon shouted his face red with anger "you leave in two hours go gather your belongings" the prince added regaining his composure as the younger quickly left.  
7Welcome home   
Chanyeol stood by his small plain bed placing his newly acquired worldly possessions he had all but two outfits one he was wearing and the other neatly folded on his bed sheet , his hair brush simple and silver and a small dark green hair tie ribbon attached to the handle and his porcelain toothbrush and charcoal powder tin , Baekhyun told him these were plain and boring and he would get him better quality but Chanyeol saw them as extravagant objects given to him by his prince. Running his fingers over the ribbon he smiled bitterly fighting back his tears as he remembered the first day at this palace,his first day with Baekhyun.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chanyeol held a faint young Sehun up as they followed the strange nobleman into the palace "do you work here sir?" Chanyeol asked making the other stop "I guess you could say that ...wait do you not know who I am?" The brunette replied amused with his hands on his hips laughing when the two brothers shook their heads "I am the third son to our king my name is Baekhyun" the prince announced , Chanyeol bowing taking steps back "sorry your highness we are bothering you please don't mind us we wi..." the taller rambled before his was stopped with a wave of a hand "I brought you here for a reason now come there will be a soft bed for your brother whom I think has passed out" Baekhyun explained worried for the youngest health.  
Chanyeol put the small cup of water down on the stool as he laid his brother down to sleep "I will stay here with ...what are your names actually?" Baekhyun asked from his place at the bottom of the bed , the room the prince had taken them to was small yes but at least it was clean and dry there was chamber pots under the bed on the other side of the room there was a small table and chair, a small wooden cabinet and sink and tucked in the corner was a tin bath. Turning to look at the brunette Chanyeol cleared his voice bowing doeeply "I am Chanyeol and this is my younger brother Sehun your highness" he answered still bowed ,only to look up when the shorter giggled "well then Chanyeol I will sit here by Sehun while you bathe" the older replied giggling at the others embarrassed face "you will find a towel soap and new clothes on the table ,the one with the jacket and black shoes are for you" he added gently moving hair from the tallers face. Chanyeol stood up straight shocked trying to hide it as he walked over the table letting his fingers glide of the fabric ,tears stinging his eyes as the thoughts of why is he doing this for us as he looked at the pile next to his knowing it to be his brother's first set of new clothes in over five years "prince Baekhyun we've brought the water sir" a soft girls voice spoke out from the room bring the taller back to the moment "come in" the brunette replied ,Chanyeol watched as a string of four maids came with buckets of steaming hot water filling up the metal tub "come back with more in an hour or so and some food too please" Baekhyun asked as a maid left her bucket behind for emptying the dirty water "yes your highness" she answered leaving quickly .  
Chanyeol watched as the dirt rolled off him when he emerged for dunking himself under the water , it had been at best two weeks since he cleansed his skin and many months since his hair had either too, Chanyeol his priority was Sehun. Feeling the weight lift from his scalp as he rinsed himself off he then used the bar of soap through his hair hissing as it got stuck between the knots "let me" Baekhyun spoke now beside the younger jacket off and sleeves rolled up, Chanyeol blinked when the older chuckled "when did you last cut your hair? It's so tangled" the prince asked lathering the soap in his hands before rubbing the suds into the hair "a year...maybe?" The taller replied not sure himself rubbing the dirt from his nails.  
"your highness?" Chanyeol started as he leaned his head back letting the brunette rinse his now untangled hair "why did you bring us here?" He added ,Baekhyun thinking for a moment "at first I just felt really bad for you worse when your brother fainted in your arms but now ...now I just want you around me , won't you become my hand servant? you get a roof over your head clean food water and clothes a place to keep him safe" he answered before trying to justify his own reasoning , looking at the younger's face watching his train of thoughts he spoke up again "I find you somewhat fascinating and handsome " covering his mouth looking away from and equally embarrassed Chanyeol "I mean I..." *knockknock* "your highness?" The maid from before called from behind the door interrupting them , Chanyeol quickly hiding behind his towel around his waist as the prince let them in.  
Chanyeol smiled as he watched Sehun splash in the water finally awake "don't make a mess" he playfully scolded before getting told of himself for not sitting still as a maid brushed his hair to be trimmed, Baekhyun smiled to himself as the younger's hair did go to his waist ,he was sad it was going to be chopped off but he was more happy about seeing the others face better.  
"Ahh you look so different from this morning" The prince stated happily clapping at the two brother's had been cleaned dressed and groomed "thank you your highness" Sehun bowed as Chanyeol stood for a moment thinking " I'll take it ...I'll be your hand servant" he finally spoke shocking his brother at this sudden agreement while Baekhyun smiled widely the tallest taken note of how cute the prince's rectangular smile was "thank you you won't regret it" the brunette beamed hugging the giant tightly squeezing him before happily running to the door "I must tell my brothers about you ...oh and the head maid will come get you for breakfast in the morning" he rambled quickly leaving faint shouts of "BROTHER" heard in the distance.  
Sehun sitting on the bed stunned "what just happened?" He finally asked as Chanyeol smiled to himself shaking his head "we live here now we have a home" he answered grinning himself.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chanyeol stood outside the palace with his parcel of belongings clutched tight to his chest , looking up he prayed that Baekhyun would wake up and shout for him before it was too late or even just to say goodbye. Gulping back the lump in his throat he turned to the sound of an engine and wheels crunching along the drive towards him "goodbye Baekhyun " he mumbled under his breath as the car stopped "I assume you're my pick up Chanyeol right" a average height ,tanned skinned brunette spoke stepping out of the vehicle , he was wearing the khaki green army uniform crisp and proper "Major General jongin kim welcome to the army cadet park" he added with a salute then and a handshake which the taller hesitantly took.  
Baekhyun streached as he turned in his bed opening an eye expecting to see Chanyeol still beside him , sitting up quickly when the space was empty ,grabbing his house coat from the chair he was going to head out to find him stopping as he heard a strange sound from outside . Opening his curtain he gasped as he saw his beloved hand servant get into a car with an army person ,eyes wide and heart beating fast he bolted for his door to chase after them but was immediately grabbed by two guards "LET ME GO NOW CHANYEOL HE..!" He started to cry out "shh Baekhyun it'll be ok let's go back inside before you wake anyone up" Junmyeon spoke covering the terrified princes mouth as the guards ushered him back inside his room.  
8Rough roads

Baekhyun had barricaded himself in his room, curled up under his bed covers eyes swollen and red from his tears , lip burst from the back of his brother's hand after he had dared to stand up for himself by striking the older first, barely satisfied of the open handed red mark left behind. He knew that when the Queen would see it she would severely punish him for harming her child but he could only see red "protecting my image tch more like his own , I bet right now he's fucking that doctor" he mumbled sniffling "more like I'm fucking him but I tend to have that kind of effect on people your highness I won't take offence" Yixing spoke standing by his bed, the brunette sitting up shocked staring wide eyed at the doctor "I'm sorry I'm ju" he started his voice cracked and shakey "it's ok I'm here to check your lip " the blond stopped him as he sat on the bed "and to consul " he added cleaning up the wound trying to stop the smaller from moving away from the slight stinging.  
"It's not fair that you get to stay and he had to leave" Baekhyun quietly sobbed hugging his pillow "well my place here isn't permanent even I would be shipped off if your grandmother recovered...passed or a war had started" the doctor replied stroking the brunettes hair "i feel like starting one" the prince sighed glaring at the other when he stifled a laugh ,moving his hair away from the others head "sorry your highness that was somewhat adorable however... I wish I could rewrite the law sometimes too" he explained ,Baekhyun nodded before his head snapped up towards his door seeing the it still blocked by his dresser ,Yixing crossing his hands over his face smiling "magic" he whispered giggling at the younger's stunned face "the window" he added wiping his tears of joy away as the prince let his head hang forward.  
Chanyeol jumped awake as the car drove over bumpy and rough road , it was now morning he didn't even realised he had fallen asleep as he left the palace just after midnight and his body must have taken over. Still clutching his belongings the giant took in his surroundings they were very much in the country side in the distance he could see a stone building, assuming that's where they were heading surprised him he was expecting trenches or tents like he had heard siolders in the street talk about a few years before, grunting as his body jerked hitting his head off the roof as the car went over a particularly large bump the driver notice he was awake "oh just in time cadet park we're almost there I had to stop off for fuel and a crank so it took us a little longer" Jongin has spoken up with a smile ,Chanyeol nodding quickly "you should of woken me up to help you sir" he added turning in his seat to sit up better but the other shook his head "no it was ok the guys at the pub back in the village helped me and you must of been tired you conked out after five minutes of talking I didn't realise at first" the brunette replied bursting out laughing "i must of looked like a crazy person talking to myself" he added , the ride becoming slightly smother as they reached the gates and road was now just dirt.  
The two men stepped out of the car streaching "there's only three other people living here right now most of the country's men are at home with their families or at other bases but we stay here and train up new cadets you're just the first one in a while and here unofficially" Jongin explained as the made they're way into the seemingly abandoned house ,Chanyeol tilting his head confused "so what do you mean sir what should I do here?" He asked as he followed his superior up the stairs "it means you get a room to yourself, no drills, no overly early mornings , the only training you will get from me will be very basic incase of war and apart from infront of royalty ,the general or any one of rank from outside this house you can just call us by our names" Jongin replied opening a door at the bottom of the hallway "however there are only two toilets here and one is an outhouse so be fast when you can" he added patting the tallers shoulders "sort your belongings I will go gather the others" the bruntte finished walking away .  
Chanyeol sighed as he hung up his clothes ,slamming the doors shut as a voice made him hit the roof out of shock "so you're the one the crown prince is trying to hide" a pale skinned man with almost black brown hair ,eyes big enough to rival that of a puppy's had spoken ,arms folded over his chest he was in a plain shirt tucked into his army suit trousers looking well groomed but casual as he pushed himself off the door frame "Captain Do Kyungsoo but I guess Jongin already told you just to go by our names" he added holding out his hand for the other to shake "uhuhh y y yes sir uh I mean Kyungsoo ...sir" Chanyeol replied cringing at himself as he couldn't help it the others grip was strong and everything about him demanded respect or face the consequences , if given the choice he would choose Minseok for punishment as he dread to think what this person could do.  
9Tea rankings?  
"Soo don't scare him he just got here"Jongin chuckled as he appeared at the door holding a pile of khaki green and white clothes "relax sweetie I was only going to ask him if he's allergic to anything" the oldest replied , Chanyeol's jaw hanging open "sweetie?" He thought confused staring at the other only to get pulled from his thoughts as Jongin laughed putting the clothes on the bed "don't be fooled Kyungsoo's just a big softie with a soft spot for me and our chef most nights ... every night " he explained to the taller which added to Chanyeol's confusion ,smiling he just winked to the newcomer walking towards the door "come down when your finished the other two will be done then too you can meet them" Kyungsoo spoke shrugging as he turned to follow the tanned male.   
Blinking back to reality Chanyeol scrambled to his door poking his head out over the edge just in time to see the pair exchange a quick peck on the lips , the talkers eyes about to fall out of their sockets as he pulled himself back in pressing himself against the wall for support "how can they be so open about it like that? won't they get into trouble?" He whispered to himself , shaking his head to calm down thinking he shouldn't dwell on it right now as he tried to busy himself by getting changed.  
\-----  
Baekhyun watched as the doctor sorted his equipment back into his bag "Yixing?" He started as he pulled his legs up the blond humming in acknowledgement "could you deliver a message for me?" He finished the older's head snapping up wide eyed "I don't go to the barracks your highness" he quickly answered sitting down , the brunette shaking his head "no to Sehun he should know where his brother went" he explained laying his head against his knees "if I try my brothers might think I'm conspiring but Junmyeon trusts you" he sighed as Yixing's expression softened and a ran a hand through the younger's hair "of course prince Baekhyun I will explain everything ... and maybe Lord Luhan ... can conspire for you" he replied the last part he kept quiet the younger oblivious to it , closing his bag he picked it up and carefully moved the barricade away from the door "thank you Yixing" Baekhyun called out, the blond smiling "I will pop in again later your highness" he replied closing the door.  
  
Walking about the house trying to get familiar with his surroundings Chanyeol quickly found the toilet taking note of how small it was thinking to himself that it must of been an old closet , heading downstairs yawning he tried finding his two new housemates still somewhat shocked from before but more than anything made him miss his prince more.   
Walking into a living room he saw Jongin looking over some papers taking notes while a large book was open on it was detailed diagrams of engines "what is that?" He asked scaring the other from his thoughts " oh Chanyeol sorry I was concentrating" the tanned male replied laughing as he picked up the book "it's a manual for the vehicle outside ,in case it breaks down I need to know how to fix it" he then answered the older's question showing him the book , Chanyeol just stared at in confusion as Jongin nodded in agreement "can be quite confusing sometimes I don't get it either" he spoke up , Chanyeol scratched the back of his head "it's not that it just ..well" the giant started his face going red as his eyebrows knitted together while Jongin's expression softened "oh you can't read but I thought you lived in the palace?" He asked sitting down in the armchair motioning for the other to sit as well ,at that time Kyungsoo came through with a tray with cups, a teapot placing it down on the table Chanyeol nodded "yes but I had only been there for a year or so ,before my brother and I had lived on the streets since young" he explianed looking at his hands ,Kyungsoo handing him a cup of tea "we'll teach you" he spoke making the taller smile.  
Putting his cup on the table Chanyeol took a deep breath "how is it that you can be so open with your relationship?" He asked shocking the two before they erupted into laughter only stopping when the other looked like he had done something wrong "well we are good soilders but our troops couldn't accept our lifestyle so we came here until we're called to war" Kyungsoo tried to explain as jongin rolled his eyes " basically if you're caught being a faggot you get sent to the homo boarding school" Jongin deadpanned before getting a punch in the arm leaving him pouting "so you two fell in love got caught and got sent here?" The raven haired male asked as the the pair nodded smiling at each other "just another love story" a deep soft voice spoke from the door way grabbing the trio's attention ,a slim built messy black haired man stood at the doorway he looked tired from the bags under his eyes which looked like they were piercing through Chanyeol's soul "look who decided to join us " Jongin jeered smirking "this is cadet Zitao huang he usually goes by Tao" Kyungsoo spoke up before the younger could retort forcing him to greet the newcomer taking a seat as the owl eyed brunette poured him a cup "Yifan will be down soon he's just writing a letter to his wife" he informed the others raising a brow when Chanyeol chocked on his tea "wife?" The taller asked confused trying to get his breath back "yes my wife and I let's say were forced to wed for apperences" a bold voice boomed across the room as a tawny blond tall male with broad shoulders and a firm gaze strode into the living room taking his seat , leaning forward resting his elbows on his knees he stared at Chanyeol taking in his features making the younger gulp nervously in fear , that was soon banished as the other smiled holding a hand out "Lieutenant General Yifan wu" he spoke quickly grabbing the others shaky hand in a firm handshake "welcome" he added taking the cup Tao held for him as he sat back .  
Chanyeol looked at the people in the room from an outside perspective he could see it was a very normal situation but the more information he got the more he became worried , Yifan noticed the younger's worrisome state and cleared his throat "yes you were sent here because the crown prince knows about our preferences no we weren't sent here to rot and no you won't be kept prisoner you just have to stay away from the royal family Chanyeol we will take care of you don't worry" he spoke up "thank you" Chanyeol smiled widely "I look forward to what you can teach me" he added.  
  
  
10I have a cunning plan  
Luhan spat out his drink across the table ,while catching his breath Sehun stared at the doctor in disbelief hands shaking as the blond took the jug of water from him "is it the same place?" Luhan asked wiping himself down with one hand and firmly holding the youngest shaking ones with the other to pull him to his chest letting the younger sob into it , Yixing watched the small action and felt a pang of jealousy through him taking a deep breath he nodded "I think so it's far enough away for his problems to be solved but close enough to be a reminder to him" Yixing answered with sadness ,clearing his throat and sorting his posture the doctor poured himself a glass of water "but as much as I have to serve the royal family Luhan you don't and know how much trouble I could get in telling you this right?" He asked as a wave of realisation came across blond's face. Luhans expression soon darkened with mischief "get up Sehunie we'll be seeing your brother soon don't worry" the oldest spoke wiping the boys tears.  
\---  
"Baekhyun?" Minseok knocked on the younger's door before letting himself in "what do you want?" the brunette asked his voice dull and monotone as he picked up his quill ,guilt filling the red head "I did try to stop him I want you to know I did try Baekhyun I begged , I know how much it meant for you to even just have a friend never mind a lo" "DONT EVEN FUCKING SAY IT!" Baekhyun roared banging his fist against his desk knocking the ink pot over his work . Shocked but not surprised at his brother, Minseok walked over to the trembling brunette turning him round lifting the tear stained face "Baekhyun I'm sorry" he softly spoke , the younger just pushing him away shaking his head "it's too late ... too late to get him back ... too late to even say goodbye" he sighed sitting on his bed calling a maid to clean up the spill.  
Once the maid had came and gone Minseok lay beside his brother "you know it's not the first time Junmyeon had to do this?" He half asked as Baekhyun snapped his head towards him with arched brow "how no one but you two have been close to me?" The brunette asked , Minseok shaking his head "not because of you ,himself" the auburn haired older replied.  
\---  
Chanyeol yawned as he climbed into his new bed , Kyungsoo and Jongin retreated upstairs after giggling and whispering to themselves , Yifan using it as an excuse to attend work and tao had been lumped with the nights dishes as it was deemed unfair to make the newcomer clean to which he silently agreed. Laying with his arm over his eyes instead of darkness all he could see was Baekhyun's face deciding if he was going to learn how to read he must learn how to write and send his prince letters under a guise , the thought of the older expectantly waiting for his letters left a smile on his lips as the giant drifted off to sleep.


	2. part2

11Toys  
Chanyeol gripped onto Baekhyun's milky thighs as the older rode him ,both of them a panting moaning mess of matted hair and sweaty skin on the prince's lavish bed the smaller covering his mouth to stop himself from screaming out the younger's name.   
Chanyeol woke with a gasp ,sitting up pushing the lump under his covers off of him using his only pillow to conceal his boner "who the hell no what the hell are you doing?" the giant squeaked grabbing the blanket pulling it off "Tao ?" He asked shocked to see the youngest was the culprit of his all too real feeling sex dream .   
Tao wiped his mouth shrugging his shoulders "I thought you would've been lonely maybe a little frustrated so I thought maybe I should help" the raven haired male spoke nonchalantly while running the same hand through his hair smiling devishly at the older "and it seems I was right" he added leaning over to grab the pillow , however Chanyeol backed away against the headboard "but I thought Kris was your" "you thought wrong!" Chanyeol had started but Tao had stopped him crossing his arms ,his words sounded angry and hurt , Chanyeol relaxed slightly "sorry I thought with they way the two of you were earlier it looked like you were together " the older spoke as the harsh look in the Taos eyes softened "I'm just his replacement ...his stress relief" he softly mumbled as his head dropped down hugging his knees when he heard the older gasp "he can't have him the hypocrite so he uses me instead I know he doesn't love me , at first it hurt but I've gotten used it now I guess tough skin" Tao explained scoffing at himself as well as biting his tongue to hold back his tears "who?" Chanyeol asked causing Tao to look up at him with raised brows " prince junmyeon " he answered his voice cracking from shock that the older didn't know already .  
Chanyeol vibrated with rage as he paced his room before stopping in front of the younger "so the crown prince threw away the General because of appearances then fell in love with the doctor shortly after?" He growled ,Tao nodding quickly with fear "so because he can't fuck the crown prince he uses you instead like a toy?" The older asked and once again Tao nodded , before chasing after the newcomer . Banging on Kris's bedroom door Chanyeol couldn't wait as he barged into the generals room being met with a very disoriented blond "mmmn Chanyeol what's goiFUCKER!" the sleep knocked straight from the other as he was answered with a fist before he could even finish asking his question , holding his jaw he looked at Chanyeol hovering over him then to the door as Tao stood in the doorway soon joined by Jongin and kyungsoo flustered from the noise and commotion . "That's for him" Chanyeol growled pointing to the youngest making Kris raise his brown in even more confusion "just because he's moved on and chucked you to the side doesn't give you the right to do it to others first thing in the morning I'm taking the motor and going back to the palace" the raven haired giant declared before calmly leaving passing by a shaking Tao clinging onto Kyungsoo whose eyes had doubled in size .   
"what?...WHAT?" Kris asked jumping up from his bed the pain from his jaw fading as he went after the other shouting behind him "and how in gods name are you going to do that huh the palace is a days trip ?" He asked his voice getting higher the closer he got to the other before having the door slammed into his face , the blond trying to open it shaking the handle and banging on the wood as it had been locked , punching it in frustration Kris headed back to his room being met with by Jongin who was equally confused even more so that Kyungsoo had taken Tao to their room "sir?" The brunette asked "take the tyres off the vehicle take the engine out anything that will delay him" the blond sighed going into his room stopping in his tracks "and from now on he is cadet park and will go through the basic training then will sent to live at the camps" he added through gritted teeth "and when that little bitch is done weeping send him here" he finished sitting at his desk as Jongin hesitated at first before slowly nodding "yes sir" he answered unsure.   
12Well this car is automatic, it's systematic, it's hydromatic Why it's greased lightnin'!AGAIN!  
With Legs hanging over the side of the bonnet Jongin regretfully dismantled the engine of his pride and joy "if Kyungsoo heard that I'd be dead" he mumbled to himself as he planted his feet back onto the ground metal chunk in his oil stained hands.  
"what are you doing" Chanyeols deep voice startled him "cha... cadet park I um sorry" the tanned brunette spoke trying to but failing in asserting his rank ,sighing he pushed back his hair looking up to the other "I was told I had to prevent you from leaving and to start you on full training" he explained grabbing his tools heading back inside , looking over his shoulder "let's go back inside" he added as Chanyeol stood in silence anger still plastered over his face.  
The taller begrudgingly climbing the steps to the large door , he would walk if he knew which way to go but he'd most likely starve or freeze before getting anywhere at least with the car it would of been a faster way to the next village and ask for directions to the palace.   
sighing as her grabbed the door handle his ears picked up a familiar but in the moment strange sound "isn't it broken now?" He asked himself turning round as tyres crunched against the dirt coming through the gate fast.   
He felt as if his eyes were going to pop out or at least rival Kyungsoo's as he stared wide eye and the fancy veichle pulling up infront of him, a smile crept onto his face ear to ear as he began running towards it "SEHUN!" He shouted as the younger jumped out running towards him, wrapping his arms around him as the younger broke down in his arms , Luhan soon joined them pushing his blond hair back "how did you know I was here?" The tallest asked his voice laden with thick overwhelming joy and regret as the oldest smiled at him "doctors orders" he answered.  
Yifan barged his way out of the front door "lord Luhan what do we have the pleasure?" He asked clearing his throat, raising his brow as his eyes looked at the pair on the ground "well I do own this place so I'm just checking on things it just so happens the my hand servant is your new arrivals brother I thought maybe it would be nice for them to catch up ...just like we should" the shorter spoke up his words sound firm and almost menacing as he finished ,sending chills down the lieutenant generals spine.  
Mentally shaking off the looming fear Yifan nodded side stepping to let the older past into the building "for Christ sake he's just one person Yifan get it together" the golden blond thought to himself .  
Chanyeol wiped his brother's tears as well as his own before standing them both up "I'm sorry Channie I should of stayed maybe this wouldn't of happened " the younger sobbed as the older just shook head "no I think it was inevitable " Chanyeol sighed as he guided the other inside sighing.  
\---  
Baekhyun ran to his brothers room in the morning ,letting himself in only to slam the door "Baekhyun please grandmothers sleeping" the brunette calmly spoke eyes not lifting up from his paper work "so what is this time of day reserved for your doctor hmm?" The younger hissed leaning over the table , fist cleanching up the documents beneath them "or do you still fanisise about the Lieutenant General?" He added whispering through gritted teeth .   
Junmyeons quill stopped moving, the ink bleeding out onto the paper as he met the younger's furious gaze , without saying a word he stood up sorting his clothes as Baekhyun waited for his answer.  
Clutching his stinging cheek the young prince bit back the lump in his throat "what right do you have to send him away when you haven't learned from your past mistakes" he demanded ,he wasn't going to back down even if he couldn't get Chanyeol back he was going to make the other suffer "and what you just going to throw Yixing away to the same place when another takes your fancy?" "SHUT UP BEAKHYUN YOU HAVE NO IDEA THE PAIN THAT I HAD GONE THROUGH THAT I WILL GO THROUGH ,YOU SHOULD COUNT YOURSELF LUCKY THAT YOU ARE THE BUSTARD CHILD IF THIS FAMILY!" Junmyeon snapped his face turning redder with each word before slamming his fist down onto the desk ,closing his eyes taking a deep breath shaking "leave ...LEAVE!" He added shouting when he heard no movement.  
The tears flowed down his face as he slumped back into his seat hearing the door thump against the frame ,holding his head in his hands "I'm just trying save you from an even worse heartbreak" he mumbled to himself.  
The prince ran ,ran past his own room past all the maids ,servants and guards towards the open field behind the palace and it's stables into the woods ,propping himself against tree as his legs gave way .  
Panting hard trying to take in as much air as possible the brunette let out a scream filled with pain filled with anger but filled mostly with hurt . He couldn't stop his tears as he curled up tight he never felt as lonely as he did right then falling asleep sobbing from exhaustion.  
\---  
"Hmm found him Minseok" Jongdae had called pulling his sleeves up as he adjusted his arms round the sleeping prince lifting him up soon joined by a very anxious and worried red head "oh thank god " Minseok sighed moving the bangs out of his brother's face "let's get him home" the reverend softly spoke as the older nodded before making their way back.  
\---  
"That's some bruise yifan?" Luhan question as the other poured him tea , Yifan cleared his throat " cadet park and I had misunderstanding he will recive his punishment after your visit" he explained flinching from the other small scoff "it must of been quite the problem for Chanyeol to become openly upset like that he's usually gentle as a mouse" the blond countered leaning back in his chair crossing his legs as he propped his chin on his and smirking.   
Sighing the taller finally sat down "I mean don't come here and decide that I'm a bad person because I've taken a lover and he can't have it's not my fault Tao fell for me first ...tsk how am I using him if he's just as willing" he whined pouting at the last part making Luhan burst out laughing "ahhh I see hmm please remember how zitao ended up here the boy is too used to being thrown about " Luhan laughed out loud wiping the tears from his eyes "you can't blame him for being a little paranoid albeit oblivious " he added trying to calm himself down as he watched the realisation finally hit what was supposed to a high ranking solider.  
It was Yifan's turn to scoff "why do I feel played again all of a sudden?" He asked himself as memories of the past surfaced.  
13Nobody puts Kyungsoo in the corner  
"How have you been little brother?" Chanyeol asked fixing Sehun's tie  
"much better now I know you're safe, the whole trip here I kept thinking about them torturing you" the short raven haired younger replied smiling wildly though his comment made Jongin gasp jokingly .  
Chanyeol chuckled "and him? Has he been looking after you well?" The taller asked again leaning back in his chair ,scoffing at the red blush across the others pale skin "I see and it's ok?" He asked pushing his luck getting a kick to the shin.  
Jongins body shaking as he held back his laughter while the two brothers glared at him "shut up" they snapped in unison only to watch the tanned male erupt in laughter before sobbing "I took apart Betsy for nothing" Chanyeol patting his back sighing .  
Luhan watched as the two brothers caught up after leaving Yifan to fix his messy love life , walking over he cleared his throats catching the trios attention "looks like you could of been friends for years" he mused as sehun and Chanyeol had obviously bonded with Jongin . Sehun's face lit up as he unconsciously took a gentle hold of the blonds hand "well we never really had any growing up so it's nice to finally make one" he spoke up , Luhan feeling as if a thousand arrows ripped through his heart at the younger's so called innocence.  
Chanyeol scratching the back of his head feeling awkward while Jongin took in the romantic aura "so?" The giant started bringing the oldest attention to him "how is bae... his highness" he continued unsure how to address his prince , taking a seat Luhan took a deep breath "Yixing the doctor is keeping a close watch on him and as far as I know Minseok is trying to soothe him also I haven't been allowed back to the palace as of yet so I can only get second hand information" he explained unable to look at the taller as pain was etched across his face.  
"Thank you" Chanyeol spoke swallowing the lump in his throat ,forcing his tears back thinking he had to stay strong.   
"Go" Jongin spoke after some silence the three of them looked at him in confusion as he took his eyes off the table to look at Chanyeol "take what you can and run stay with Luhan you can be closer that way maybe even see him" he explained   
Chanyeol eyes widened in shock standing up "but Yifan he..." he started before Jongin held his hand shutting him up "as major general I outrank you and you do as I say so cadet park go I will take care of Yifan so just go" he spoke standing up his voice strong and firm the total opposite of his usual demeanour. Chanyeol nodded and ran to his room grabbing what he could arms clutching them to his chest again as he sprinted to the door.  
\---  
Yifan was greeted by an exhausted Kyungsoo ,taken aback at how wide the smallers eyes could be even half closed "he's only just gone to sleep, he's convinced himself you hate him now *Fix it*" the brunette growled opening the door.  
Yifan nervously smiled as the other stormed out closing the door, taking small steps the blond walked to the bed sighing at the sight "oh Taozi I thought we got passed this" he whispered sitting on the edge his hand cupping the younger's swollen face.   
The touch waking him up "Yifan...I .." he croaked out starting to bubble again as the older shhhed him "I know I know I won't leave you" the blond hummed pulling the other into his arms.  
\---  
"YOU WHAT!?" Kyungsoo screamed as Jongin told him what he had just done as the pair watched the car drive off "ohh oh oh ooooohhhh you better hope those two make up otherwise your dead" the shorter sneered the lack of sleep clearing affecting him more than he thought as Jongin could almost see the black aura around him.  
"Soo ah I would do it for you" the tanned male cooed , flinching as the older turned to him "debatable if I would" he snapped as his eyes started closing on their own "that's right Kyungsoo chases after no one" the slightly taller spoke lifting the others limp body bridal style to a spare room to lay him down and catch up on sleep himself.  
\---  
Chanyeol stared at the passing scenery he had missed it last time ,but instead of taking in the beautiful country side his mind could only think of how to get Baekhyun to visit him with out being caught.  
14(ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻  
His eyes stinging ,mouth dry Baekhyun stirred from his sleep groaning as he sat up rubbing the dirt from his eyes "morning" a smooth voice called out to him , looking up flinching from the brightness "vicar?" He croacked out as the other grinned at him closing his book "welcome prince Baekhyun to my home" Jongdae answered confusing the other even more.  
"So I've been here for two days? Where is Minseok now?" The brunette asked taking the cup he was offered , sighing Jongdae's shoulders slumped "sadly not here" he started pouring as he took his own cup sitting back down "he is holding face while you are supposedly traveling north to recuperate thanks to doctor Yixing saying that you had taken Ill to appease your father who announced this morning through decree that Junmyeon is to be married in a weeks time to a princess from overseas" he finished calmly sipping on the tea.  
Baekhyun could only stare at the reflection staring back at him in the warm liquid "so am I going north?" He asked looking up as the other brunette shook his head , the tense feeling in his stomach loosened "good" he stated before downing the sugary liquid.  
\---  
Minseok walked down the hall toward his younger brothers room ,freezing as he watched a dejected Yixing leave his grandmothers "doctor" he softly called out ,the tired look on the younger's face spoke thousands of how the other felt of the news "prince" he politely gestured with a lifeless tone to his voice.   
taking a hold of the others hand "please join me at the church later we have to talk " the auburn haired male whispered before gently squeezing the others shoulders trying to comfort him before the pair parted.  
Opening the door to the crown prince's room he was met with darkness as the drape were still drawn "Junmyeon?" He called out squinting as he made his way over to open the thick velvet fabric "I didn't think it would happen so soon" the younger spoke up "I thought I could be with him longer Minseok I ... I'm going to lose him ... I don't think I can bear to do that again" he added the sound of tears threatening to fall . Minseok sighed and opened the curtains "you might not have to you know" he finally answered turning to a room destroyed.  
"You could just continue to love him while performing your duties it wouldn't be uncommon I mean that is why we have Baekhyun in our life" he continued as he began to tidy ,picking up paper soaked in ink ,splashed up the walls ,bedsheets ripped and feathers strewn across the room and where Junmyeon sat his desk infront of him flipped.   
Minseok remembered that it took four servants to place it in the room as it was that heavy.   
\---  
"You want to adopt me?" Chanyeol squeaked "but but" he added as Luhan smirked ,leaning back the blond checked that his cute little butler was busy with tea as he leaned forward again "in order to avoid being sent away again if I adopt you it gives you status and my family has always had high regard with the royal family" he casually explained.   
The raven haired giant nodded taking in the information, biting his lip he looked at the door "and Sehun?" He asked amusing Luhan "I don't want to make love to my son do I" he stated flustering the younger "I suppose your right" Chanyeol added as the the topic of the conversation walked in hands holding steady a tray "about what" the younger asked head cocked to the side.  
"I'm letting Luhan adopt me" Chanyeol declared shocking his brother "and how I want you to be my wife" Luhan added , the blond throwing his head back laughing loudly while Sehun turned the deepest shade of red.  
  
15Minseok's duties  
"CHANYEOL?" Yixing shouted as he saw the tall raven haired male sitting having tea with Luhan casually,   
"We rescued him" Sehun beamed as the doctor ran into the large green house conservatory that even though it was raining outside was warm and filled with rare and beautiful flowers and plants , Luhan always seemed to love beautiful things.  
"No wonder you wanted me here the way you sent for me seemed like you were dying" he huffed sounding annoyed but relived as he handed the youngest his bags before meticulously checking Chanyeol over.  
Luhan pushing his blond hair back amused "what can I say ...well it was urgent I guess " he started as his face turned serious "are you still qualified to sign off official family records?" He added before Yixing could even take a sip of his tea the doctor cocking an eye brow clearing his throat "yeessss?" He asnswered suspisiously.  
\---  
Minseok ran his fingers gently through his slightly younger brother's soft dark hair as the other had fallen asleep with his head on his lap , sighing the red head gently slipped away from the bed pulling the blanket up over the other "mhm Yixing... don't go" the crown prince whimpered in his sleep making the older pity him more.  
Closing the door to the other room quietly he bumped into something hard as he turned "UWHA OH father?" He gasped holding his chest , composing himself quickly straitening out his clothes "brother has made himself unwell with worry over Baekhyun he will be fine later after some rest" he tried to explain trying to remain calm when faced with his fathers intense glare.  
The king tall in stature cleared his throat loudly "Minseok I know you care for your brothers so much so that you petitioned to have Junmyeon become the heir to throne instead of you but you can't solve their problems for them" he spoke up shocking the younger "father I " Minseok started before the large heavy hand was placed on his shoulder , looking up the intense glare now replaced with fatherly love " I know Baekhyun is only in the vicars house and it's not like I don't hear what's actually going on the walls speak son" he finished turning to walk to his office wanting the red head to follow.  
"But then why didn't you speak up" the red head asked closing the door, the king sitting down in his large Gileded chair in front of the enormous matching desk motioning for Minseok to sit " because make no mistake Junmyeon will marry and have children he knows this but instead he is making it harder on himself" He answered as Minseok nodded leaning forward with his hands clasped /one of the many traits Junmyeon had picked up from his father Minseok had noted / the king sighed " I want you all to be happy but I do need grandchildren for this family to continue being the royal family if Baekhyun were to get a girl pregnant then it would create chaos with parliament and you have chosen the religious life" he started sugesting to the other his reason was less than convincing "I only have Junmyeon left and many see him as my perfect son even your mother calls him that" he chuckled sitting back  
Sighing deeply as the smile faded from his ageing face, sitting back looking his oldest son over "if you must do something Minseok I would want you to keep the doctor distracted for a few years ...don't send him away your grandmother trusts him too much" he finished speaking the younger's eyes wide with shock.   
\--------------------------  
  
"Vicar?" Baekhyun called for the other attention sitting up clutching his legs the brunette humming in response looking up from what he was reading smiling "please Jongdae is fine your highness" he spoke with a soothing type of confidence that made the brunette laugh "then just Baekhyun will do as well" he added.  
Adjusting himself again and clearing his throat he started again "Jongdae... do you love my brother?" He asked looking down at his hands when the expression on the older's face shown that he was caught off guard.  
Jongdae closed his book turning in his seat "no Baekhyun I'm not fully in love with Minseok but that doesn't mean I don't care about him" he started holding up a finger to his mouth to keep the younger quiet before continuing "your brothers feeling are probably more to the effect of love but we connect on physical terms rather than emotional ... we are both people that have trouble doing that in normal situations" he added smirking to himself while shaking his head "I really do find you pathetic Baekhyun but I can't help but want to try and help" he finished turning back to his book.  
\---  
Sehun trying his hardest not to splash the wax over everything as he melted the red sealing candle onto the bottom of the page hours after Yixing had written and read over the intricate details of chanyeols adoption , said doctor was checking over his official stamp wiping away some dust smiling at the youngest when there was enough wax on the paper carefully pressing into it holding for a short while before peeling it away traveling the detailed design.   
"Welcome to the family Chanyeol" Luhan mused .  
  
16Four days left  
"Ah prince Minseok" Yixing had called waving as he headed to the small little brick vicar's house , the red head turning looking about before catching onto the mousey blond figure walking urgently to him "ah what's wrong oh oh sorry I forgot it's a secret right it's just I have good news for... Minseok?" The doctor started of happily but his grin slowly fading when the older placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"I spoke with my father and the news I bring is bittersweet for you doctor" the auburn haired prince sighed "oh Minseok I know already and I'm a very patient man but only time will tell I can only pray that Junmyeon will still love me like I love him" The blond smiled though his eyes were filled with pain making the older feel that little bit more guilty for even bringing it up.   
Yixing then quickly perked up again looking about "Luhan did a wonderful thing" he started peaking Minseok's interest "he's marrying Sehun?" He jokingly asked laughing "well I think so at some point but then that would make him Chanyeol's step mother I suppose" Yixing casually answered "WHAT!" Minseok shrieked.  
\---  
"Chanyeol please stop you are not my servant relax" Luhan whined rubbing his head as his newly adopted son tried to clean "but I feel bad watching my brother" the giant pouted watching the youngest wipe the tables "he only cleans around me he's more like a doting wife at this point" the oldest replied chuckling as the quite other blushed bright crimson , Chanyeol clearing his throat as Luhans gaze lingered a little to long on Sehun "what?" The older asked grinning at the the pairs strong bond.  
\---  
Baekhyun stared at his brother and vicar talking still unconvinced that Jongdae's feelings were more than just attraction , the little touches here and there even having the doctor giggiling "so I can't stay here?" He finally asked sounding a little disappointed "so then I can go visit Chanyeol?" He added hanging his head when his brother told him no.  
"I'm sorry Baekhyun but he has to finish his training at least but I can pass on your letters when I go for the medical reviews your highness" Yixing explained with his white lie , he and Minseok had agreed that it would be less stressful for everyone if the palace focused on the crown prince's marriage even it was distract both of the fragile brothers.  
\---  
Baekhyun cracked his knuckles after placing his quill down he had spent the last two days *grudgedly* hand writing and designing the invitations for his brothers wedding "he had wondered what this princess looked like was she pretty enough for his brother ? Was she worth any of his brothers false love? Sighing he stood up looking outside.   
The sun had only just began to set there were only four days left until the big day and he was anticipating Yixing return after making sure the blond left his love letter filled with so many questions, after stretching he gently picked up the stack of paper as he left his room to hand of to a servant to wrap ,seal and send off before he ran off his grandmothers side to give her company but mainly hoping to catch the doctor .  
\---  
"Sehun dear will you please accompany to my car I wish to go for a drive" Luhan had called for the younger as he headed out the door . Chanyeol raised a brow as he watched his brother drop what he was doing immediately and run after the blond. "Hmm" he hummed as he polished the silverware "if he was that bored he could of just helped m..... OH MY GOD GROSS THATS MY LITTLE BROTHER!" He yelled as he realised what the the pair were really going to do "at least they thought about me not hearing them but URGH!" He thought before flailing "master Chanyeol do you need a drink" a quiet hand servant asked him.  
\----------------------------------------  
Sehun gasped as luhan left wet kisses along his neck as he straddled the older ,rocking his hips back and forth eliciting the sweet moans and whimpers from each other while Luhan's hands roamed around under his shirt before lifting it of completely.  
The cold air hitting his skin colouring a soft pink matching his cheeks , leaning down he captured the blond lips once again . Luhan flicked his thumbs over the hardened nubs on the younger's chest relishing in muffled whimpers as he continued to abuse him trying to tease the other more.  
Luhan let his lips glide down the younger's neck to lap at his Adam's apple ,grazing his teeth against the skin eliciting a guttural moan from the other who rocked his hips against his own creating blissful friction "Sehun" he softly called out as his fingertips played with the waistband of his trousers.  
Taking the hint the pale younger lifted himself up off of the blonds lap as soon as the button was popped freeing his straining erection ,using his own shaking hands to rid himself of his remaining clothes as the car rocked from the movement .  
Just as impatient Luhan opened his own shirt as his lover made quick work of his trousers pulling them down enough, both theirs greedy pulsing cocks rubbing together as he claimed Sehun's lips once more sliding his tongue past teeth revealing in the taste of the younger.  
  
17Two days left  
"Ahhhhh young master Chanyeol" Yixing mused as he walked into the estate startling the other ,sitting across from the other smiling back to him the doctor rummaged his bags " I saw Luhan speeding away so I won't need to stay long but I have a gift for you" he added sliding the folded sealed letter over "Baekhyun? He knows" Chanyeol asked sliding his fingers over the familiar mark taking in the delicate scent of the older.  
"No but prince Minseok does and agrees to the plan to keep you hidden but" the mousey blond started sighing and sitting back comfortably "when do you plan to make your appearance?" He finished cocking his head to the side when the other just smiled knowingly "it's a secret" Chanyeol replied mischievously.   
\---  
Two days till the wedding.   
Baekhyun stood with his brothers, the king , the queen and his own mother royal consort as they welcomed the horse and carriage through the gates royal guards following close by in the the garb of the other kingdoms colours.  
The carriage comming to a steady stop in front of them a young hand maiden stepping out first making sure that decent would be clear , she held out her hand and a slim pale hand reached out to grab it soon followed by a Petite foot in a red velvet slipper taking its first step out off the carriage.  
Lifting cloak off the princess revealed her face and the three princes noted that she was indeed very beautiful her eyes soft and small almost as if they were closed and her skin was as pale as porcelain her lips a soft rose pink "good afternoon your highness" she softly spoke with a small bow to the king "ah welcome princess Gain welcome to my kingdom" the king bellowed happily a smile etched across his face.  
Junmyeon took a step forward bowing "pleasure to finally meet you" the prince announced much in the same manner as his father however his brothers knowing full well the sentiment was a show , looking past to the gate again Baekhyun was taken aback from the even more extravagant carriage coming through "my mother and father wanted to stop and take in the atmosphere your loving kingdom had offered us on arrival your highness" the princess explained their lateness "I'm glad I hope this means that they are more than happy with your new home" the queen answered as the king waltzed over to the new arrivals arms open jovily accepting the other king as the greeted each other as old friends.  
  
\---  
Minseok watched as Junmyeon conversed with his bride to be during the feast his father had prepared for their guest letting out a small sigh "what concerns you dear prince" Jongdae whispered to the red head "it's just the hmm never mind" the oldest brother responded turning to vicar smiling softly "come with me" the other added excusing himself away from the table as the red head did the same following.  
"Jongdae it's fine I just feel guilty for him, I can't help it I'll be ok there is nothing I can do anyway" Minseok sighed leaning against the balcony over looking the garden. Jongdae saying nothing more as he just held his hand over the older's their eyes saying more than either of them needed to.   
Jumping from his place startiling the vicar as he spotted a blond figure make his way to the palace "Yixing" he clarified to the vicar holding his heart quickly brushing past him to divert the kind man .  
"Oh right I almost forgot" Yixing laughed brushing his hair back "I'll just go visit your grandmother then retire to my room please don't tell Junmyeon I'm here but let Baekhyun know I'm back I bring news for him" he added his smiles faded once again breaking the oldest princes heart who nodded sadly watching the doctor make his way round to the back entrance to stop being seen.  
Baekhyun wiped his tears as he held the letter closed his heart wishing he was with the taller ,long arms wrapped around him comforting and protective ,possessive. Taking a deep breath to calm himself he lay on his bed closing eyes as he imagined Chanyeol lying beside saying sweet nothings in his ear and leaving soft little touches along his cheek as he drifted of to sleep hoping the younger was doing the same after a long days training.  
Junmyeon escorted Gain to her room ,admittedly he did enjoy her company as a friend and if they weren't to be wed they'd probably would be good friends , he did however took great relief when she had confided to him about her own worries about the union and stated she'd rather be independent and travel saddened by her own fathers request. "I can tell you love someone else" she had whispered at her door shocking the younger.  
"It's written all over your face" she added smiling softly placing a hand in his shoulders "let's do our duties as friends ,companions time will fly past quickly my future king" she added wiping a tear from the brunettes face "I'm sure he understands as well" she finished , Junmyeon head snapping up in surprise "you spoke of him quite a bit tonight" she finished placing a soft kiss on his cheek before entering her room.  
Junmyeon smiled walking away her knowing somehow lifted a little weight of his chest.  
\---  
Jongdae stared down at Minseok's naked body curled up his bed asleep saited , the older had told him that it was to take his mind off things the way the pair usually did and that left the vicar now wondering where he had left his nonchalant feelings for the older.  
They had both agreed that neither of them would fall for the other it was simply a matter of attending each other's needs , but he could already see himself addicted to the red head.   
Afraid he decided to at least wait till after the wedding to choose.  
  
  
18Wedding day part 1 : when our eyes meet again  
*DING DONG**DING DONG*  
Baekhyun opened his eyes as the church bells rang , he tried to sleep but the whole night he felt unsure resulting in waking up every few hours "maybe it's because I can't get my next letter to Chanyeol" he told himself as he tucked the secret note back under his books to hide it as he sat at his vanity.   
He had this feeling that something was going to happen whether it was good or bad was a different matter he thought as he looked at his Royal uniform bringing his mind back to his long distance love.   
Minseok knocked quietly on the large wooden door before letting himself in , he himself already in the black uniform coat tails and trousers, a red sash going across his chest from his gold embroider shoulder matched with the red stripe along his legs. The only thing that set the pair apart was that Minseok's was adorned with a medal that he had earned from his grandfather.   
"Here let me" the oldest spoke as the youngest sighed in frustration obviously still half asleep "do you think he'll be ok?" The brunette asked watching the small fingers fix his coat and aligning the silk material "eventually I think so" Minseok replied sitting the younger down brushing his hair "she is very pretty" the younger added getting a hum in response "just don't wear more make up than her today okay?" The red head joked making the other giggle and shake his head.  
\---  
"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Chanyeol asked as he eyed the scissors and comb sitting on the table , a sheet over his body from the neck down while his long black hair sat comfortably on his shoulders "I like my long hair ...Baekhyun likes my long hair I don..." he started trying to stand before being shushed and sat back down by the blond's surprising strong grip "now now Chanyeol I have an image to uphold and plus your transformation will have the young prince swooning over you all over again" the oldest mused instructing the family barber to start.  
His heart pounding as the first cut was made he clenched his eyes shut trying ignore the swarm of thoughts in his head "I'm done sir" the man spoke after what felt like hours to the giant but was only a matter of minutes , opening his eyes Chanyeol gasped at his own reflection reaching back he felt the shortened strands up the styled bangs that were styled and swept to the sides "mhmm even you're swooning over yourself" Luhan chucked feeling proud of himself.  
\---  
Baekhyun yawned as he sat across his brothers in the carriage as they made their way to the large cathedral in the city , the towns people throwing confetti and rice happily singing the royal family praises , Junmyeon putting his best smile on as he waved and thanked them.   
As they arrived the youngest prince couldn't believe how many people turned up even though he hand written out the invitations himself , his mouth hung open in awe as he stared out the window "wow Junmyeon the people really do love you" he spoke turning to the dark brunette "no Baekhyun they trust me" Junmyeon spoke up smiling at the younger , the first genuine smile he had seen on his face in days "so they should" Minseok chimed in as the door opened at the side.  
Crowds cheered for the brothers getting louder and louder ,guests still making there way in one set catching Baekhyuns eye , all clad out in their finest millatry uniforms ,crisp clean and proper Yifan led his troupe into the cathedral paying quick respect to the trio promting Jongin , Kyungsoo and Tao to the same.   
Confused Baekhyun looked in the direction from where they came from he regonised the tan solider as the man that picked up Chanyeol but where was the giant , a gentle squeeze on his shoulder Minseok brought his attention back round "remember he has a low status still he hasn't got that Privalige yet" the red head whispered watching the younger hang his head nodding slightly.   
\---  
Music started to play from the orchestra signaling that the ceremony was to begin , the king taking his wife's hand walking up the isle followed by the royal consort a few paces back before taking their seats at the front most pew after being saluted by the general and Yifan as leuitennat genrearl . Junmyeon stood in front of his brothers in a similar outfit but his coat being bright red just like his fathers with the addition of a blue sash across his chest and quite a few less medals.   
Yifan made his way down following his peer the pair saluting the princes , Junmyeon responding before leading them down to the altar. Once in line Baekhyun looked out to the crowd his eyes imeaditly landing on his friend Luhan next to him on his right side was sehun and then the other side , his jaw dropping open as dark eyes locked on his own "Chanyeol" he thought his heart thumping against his chest hard ,so much that the brunette felt as if he was going to pass out as the taller smiled softly to him.  
The music changed once again snapping Baekhyun back to the moment as soon as the princess and her parents started to walk down the isle , taking a glance over to his brother Junmyeon grinned taking her hand turning to face each other as Jongdae started to speak.  
19Wedding day part 2 : behind closed doors  
He wasn't sure if his oldest brother knew or did Yixing lie to him or perhaps he saw a mirage because right now Baekhyun's frantic eyes scanned the cathedral as they were leaving and not once had he seen Chanyeol.  
Yixing snuck his way round the back of the tall building , smiling as he saw the giant "I must say this is kind of fun" he spoke trying to keep to check if the coast was clear leading the taller to a shortcut back to the castle.  
\---  
Knee bouncing ,lip biting Baekhyun waited patiently and the long table set up to greet guests at the back of the large hall watching the people entering being announced "if he is here I'll see him from up here" he thought to himself "Baekhyun darling is everything alright? I know you haven't been well since your friends left" his mother softly spoke holding his hand , looking at her he sighed nodding his head "mama thank you" he spoke squeezing her hand back opening his mouth to say more when he saw Sehun hand over the invitation to the announcers.  
"Welcoming lord Luhan and his son Chanyeol" the loud servant bellowed into the room , Baekhyun's eyes widening as his head whipped round "son? Oh I thought Luhan would choose someone younger" his mother had spoke adding to the whispers in the room as the blond walked in with the taller.  
With sehun following behind they walked up to the newly wed couple to pay their respects "for you my crown prince and princess a gift" the older spoke as Chanyeol held up the small package , Gain taking it gently opening it gasping.  
In the small box was a Celtic wedding cross made from silver with sapphire and rubies filling some of the intricate spaces "my adoptive son Chanyeol picked it out he hopes it brings you luck and many happy years together" the blond spoke perhaps getting a small dig at Junmyeon "it's beautiful thank you" the brunette added as the trio left to sit.   
Baekhyun looking at Minseok for answers watched the red head walk over to him "he will explain ... I'm sorry I couldn't tell you" he leaned down to whisper before carrying on toward the vicar.  
\---  
Chanyeol smiled at himself as much as he'd rather not fight he couldn't help but feel proud at his small victory against Junmyeon , taking a small sip of his wine he raised a brow when sehun spoke "uhoh brother".  
"Care to explain why you left without asking private?" Yifan asked , the blond watching the younger swallow the liquid in shock wide eyed "uh um it was his idea" Chanyeol spoke pointing to Jongin who just waved. Standing up quickly Chanyeol got ready to apologise "stop" he was told as a hand was help up at his face "it just would of been nice to let me know , also this one is sorry" the older spoke patting Tao's back hard laughing before sitting down at the same table leaving Chanyeol not feeling anymore at ease.   
Looking up to the back of the room his eyes met Baekhyun's once again ,his heart pounding the same way it did during the ceremony. Their eyes sending messages between them "excuse me" he spoke only just breaking the gaze as he headed for the large doors.   
"Excuse me mama I'll be right back" Baekhyun spoke slowly standing up "are you ok darling?" The dark haired woman asked looking worried , the brunette smiling "I will be I just need some air I'll be back soon" he answered leaving.  
Thinking of the few places where they could possibly have some privacy he headed straight for his room , the closer he got the faster he moved practically sprinting.   
Opening the door gasping for breath his eyes landed on the back of a tall figure with short hair "Chanyeol?" He panted walking in, the other turning round smiling "Baekhyun" he answered smiling softly , his deep voice washing over the shorter as the door closed sending a shiver up his spine.  
No more words were need as Chanyeol opened his arms and the older jumped into them holding him tight, the taller lifting Baekhyun's chin upwards before wiping the tears away the the older didn't realised he was crying. Reaching a hand up behind the taller's dark hair grinning as he lifted himself on his toes closing the gap between them.  
Curling his pale delicate fingers into a fist Baekhyun was the first to pull away and immediately began to hit the younger weakly , Chanyeol smiled after a second grabbing the smallest wrists "asshole you could've told me in your letter" the brunette huffed his bottom lip quivering "Luhan said not to in case your brother tried to stop us again" the giant explained rubbing his thumbs over the pale knuckles "I missed you my prince" he added kissing one of the others hands "I missed you too" Baekhyun replied instantly before being led to his bed.  
The pair lying in each other's arms lips locked and legs tangled Chanyeol swiping his tongue acros the others mouth before fighting back against the older's winning as usual, Baekhyun let a small whimper as Chanyeol deepened the kiss moving onto his back to have the younger hover above him.  
Almost regretfully the taller moved his lips onto the brunettes neck leaving longing little kisses along it as the smaller s hands gripped his shoulders letting out a gasp when he rolled his hips causing Chanyeol to shudder over his Adam's apple.  
Buttons were opened and clothes discarded onto floor , the pair now naked Baekhyun in Chanyeol a lap as they stroked each other's needy hard ons sharing a shakey breath between them resting they're foreheads together, soon Chanyeol took his hand lower slowly leaving traces of small circles against the smaller's inviting hole "Chanyeol" the older panted lying back against the bed.  
Sliding one finger into the other Chanyeol kissed and stroked along the others thighs trying to help the older relax before adding another precum covered finger in gently twirling and scissoring them leaving Baekhyun a moaning mess on the bed ,small hands tangling in his hair making Chanyeol slightly missing having long hair that left a satisfying tug in the older's hands.  
Whimpering Baekhyun was quick to plead with the younger when his fingers were removed ,wrapping his legs round the talkers waist to stop him from leaving "Baekhyun it's ok I won't leave you again"Chanyeol whispered into his ears stroking up and down his sides "then fill me with you again" he replied turning his head capturing the black haired others lips as his hands held onto the back of his neck.  
Positioning himself he pushed slightly feeling the smaller tense up ,he should of talked Baekhyun into finding the oil they use but neither of them seeming to care enough both wanting to be joined together sooner rather than later. Stopping halfway letting Baekhyun catch his breath he pushed sweaty bangs from the smallers face before earning a small nod and a "please Chanyeol" sending a jolt straight down to his dick pushing in one final thrust ,Baekhyun muffiling his moan into the talkers shoulder his toes curled and his body shook he loved the feeling of having Chanyeol in him it felt right ...always.   
Chanyeol took hold of Baekhyun's neglected cock as he thrust into the smaller at a fast pace moving his hand in time with his own movements , Baekhyun's shoulders the only part of him still on the bed as he was pounded into moaning loudly ,his hands gripping the younger's arms his fingernails leaving marks and every once in a while he rolled his hips but the taller's pace making it hard for him as he was continuedly being over stimulated.  
The familiar pool of release sitting in his groin getting tighter and tighter , he slid a hand up to the younger's face making the other lean down crashing their lips together as Chanyeol bashed hard against his sweet spot sending shivers through your his body causing him to clamp around the younger as he came into the others larger hand moaning , Chanyeol burying his head in the older's neck graoning as the pulsing feeling milked him of his own.  
It wasn't long before Baekhyun had rolled them over with Chanyeol still in him , rocking his hips slightly as he brought his own member back to life as it rubbed against his palm while leaning holding himself up with the other he felt Chanyeol get bigger inside him. Groaning as larger hands squeezed his thighs pushing down against the younger somehow taking more of him , Chanyeol sitting up wrapping one arm round the smaller' waist the other holding on to a quivering thigh , his hips matching the slow rhythm of Baekhyun's as they became bigger and more drawn out much like their moans .  
Baekhyun wrapped his arms round the younger's neck kissing him deeply as they came once again.  
\---  
Laying under the covers after being cleaned up Chanyeol held the shorter in his arms "you know we have to get up and go back to the party" he spoke stroking the soft brown locks "I suppose your father will be looking for you it's almost your curfew" Baekhyun teased looking up with a cheeky grin as the other sighed "although i do like this look on you" he added running his fingers through the short black locks much to the younger's dismay.  
Watch the older yawn Chanyeol smiled pulling him closer "good night my prince I love you" he whispered leaving a small kiss against his cheek, as Baekhyun smiled wildly closing his eyes resting his head on the younger's chest "I love you too" he added just about to drift asleep when slightly muffled voices could be heard distracting them.  
"Can I watch you and the doctor sometime?"   
"Shhhh don't say things like that the castle walls have ears and besides a princess's shouldn't say things like that at all" .

20Because I can damn it  
I wasn't really satisfied with my baekyeol smut in the last chapter so I gues this is a bonus ???? Spoiler I may or may not be any less shittier than the last one but I think it's slightly better HAHAHAHAHAH..... sorry but it is shorter tho  
  
\-----//------  
Chanyeol griped the smaller's waist holding him in place as he thrusted hard into him as delicate fingers held on to his arms ,the tips gone white in their desperate attempt not to let go.  
"Ahh Chanyeol deeper please" the brunette whined , Baekhyun's dark eyes rolling to the back of his head as his mouth hung open panting loudly , his chest against the hood of his best friends vehicle while he pushed himself up resting his knees on the bumper letting the younger drive further into him.   
Chanyeol grunted as the older's melodic moans filled his ears sending shivers straight to his dick edging him on ,snapping his hips forward pressing hard against the bundle of nerves making Baekhyun squirm in delight and tighten around him.   
Slowing his pace down he leaned over the older slowly rolling his hips as he left small kisses along the brunettes shoulders , he wasn't ready to cum yet even if his body was ready to this was their first time truly alone in while and he wasn't going to waste anytime.  
Baekhyun intertwined their fingers together pushing back into the younger's rhythm moaning his name , his eyes shooting open as a gentle hand clasped and began stroking his own needy cock in the same slow pace making his legs feel like jelly.   
"Baekhyun ...I" Chanyeol started with a small grunt ,nodding Baekhyun started to turn trying not to whimper as the raven haired male pulled out of him even if was just to change positions , Chanyeol slid back into the smaller moaning into his neck making the other shiver around him once more.  
Holding him close to his body with his legs wrapped tight around the younger's waist Baekhyun's back arched off the metal rolling his hip into the fast pace again while one of his own hand jerked himself off in time , their moans filling the air in the empty field.  
"Chanyeol " the brunette begged as the younger kissed his jaw , the younger just nodding quickly in response as he leaned in crashing their lips together.  
Strings of white coated their stomachs and Baekhyun's shakey hands as a bolt of electricity shot through him shaking his body at its core as soon as the younger came inside him the hot liquid coating his sweet spot the pleasure added by the taller's tight short bursts of his hips as the older clamped down around him, both sharing a silent moan into each other lips.  
Lying on a blanket Chanyeol pulled from the picnic basket he brushed the sweaty hair from the older's face smiling "well that is not what I meant by are you hungry?" He chuckled , Baekhyun grinning "my hunger for you will never be satisfied" he replied cuddling closer .  
"Baekhyun?"  
"Mmm?"  
"Your brother will be very mad at us for missing your nieces christening if we don't get a move on"  
".... but we didn't even eat".


End file.
